


Baby Stuff

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Sara and Grissom having babies and the drama that comes with that.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 2





	Baby Stuff

I held my shoulder as blood seeped out of the bullet wound I sustained when this madman entered the crime scene house knocking out Nick and shooting me. I looked down at the man who died where he stood after I shot him. The police officer that had been outside had been taken care of. I leaned over Nick after I called for help.

"Nick!" I cried, shaking his shoulder with my bloodied hand. When he didn't move I sank down next to him winching. My shoulder was numb as I laid down feeling my life being drained. I could hear shouts and Brass's face over me yelling my name.

Grissom sat in his office looking at a jar with a beetle in it. He heard his phone ring and looked at his desk seeing Brass's name on the ID.

"Grissom." He said "Hi Jim."

"Gil, you need to come to the hospital."

"I am supposed to go to a meeting in ten minutes." He said, as he set the jar down on his desk.

"Your wife was just attacked at a crime scene as well as Nick."

Grissom sat up tense.

"Hurt?"

"Shot."

"I'll be right there." He said, hanging up the phone he got up leaving. All the time he drove he kept thinking about the baby inside of me whether it would survive. Even though it was not showing yet he still worried.

I laid in the hospital bed sleeping as my shoulder was bandaged after surgery. Grissom came in over to the bed after talking to the doctor. He looked down at me slowly reaching over touching my stomach. I moved my head not opening my eyes.

"Grissom." I said, faintly.

"Hey."

He kissed my lips then touched my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I guess I feel okay." I said

"I talked to the doctor and he said you and the baby are all right."

"Good." I said, moving my head to the side sleeping again. He watched me for a few minutes then taking a seat beside the bed he thought about making some changes.

He brought me home a week later making me lay in bed eating what he made me. I felt like a kept woman after that week then after an awhile he said I could come to work only if I worked lab duty.

I walked to the break room hearing Sophia on her phone in the room. She was new and after getting to know her I still felt uneasy when she was with Grissom. I knew he loved me and nothing would happen, but I worried about her. She laughed as she sat on the couch talking fast to the other person. I leaned against the counter trying not to listen to her incessant talking. She hung up glancing back at me.

"Hi Sara."

"Hi."

She stood putting her phone into her pocket fixing her shirt. I looked at the doorway ignoring her. She walked over clearing her throat to say can you move? I moved over some watching her get some coffee.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked

"Fine."

"I was shot there once. It was hard to get back to using my arm." She said, eyeing me.

"It missed a lot of the tendons."

"That's good to hear."

I watched her leave then I got some juice out of the fridge drinking that. Ten minutes later Grissom past the bathroom seeing me coming out holding my stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I nodded

He nodded walking on. I sighed trying to soothe the sick feeling inside. The next night I had my first craving. I went to the break room in search for an apple. Greg walked in seeing me going through everything in the fridge then the cabinets finally slamming them shut sighing.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked

"I need an apple!" I said

"For an experiment?" He asked, getting a bag out of the fridge.

"No, I am craving one."

"Oh." He said, chuckling a little as he sat at the round table near the coffee pot.

"There is usually one here." I said

"Check Grissom's office. He had some the other shift."

I ran out down the hall to his office. He stood reading a letter when I opened his office door walking around his desk searching.

"Something I can help you with dear?" He asked, as he looked at the letter.

"I need an apple."

"Bottom left drawer." He said

I opened his drawer seeing a bag of red apples. I took one then I took the bag walking past him to the door.

'I need the rest." He said

"Well buy some. The baby needs apples." I said

He sighed shaking his head not looking up. The next month I was showing some. As I stood in front of the bedroom mirror I put some clothes under my blue tank top looking at myself from the side. Grissom came out of the bathroom in his pajamas seeing me standing nearby. He walked over to the bed getting in watching me.

"I hope I don't get this big. I look like I have a volleyball in here."

"Sara, don't worry about it."

"I know," I said, taking the clothes out walking over to the bed getting in kissing Grissom. He laid me back moving to look at me.

"I keep thinking about what if I am horrible mother."

"You won't be." He said, touching my stomach.

"You've seen me with kids."

"Sara, I would never have said yes let's have kids if I didn't think you would be a good mother."

I nodded looking up at the ceiling. He smiled watching me think about things. I looked at him licking my lips.

"I really want some ice cream."

"I think there is some in the freezer."

I got out of bed running out as he settled back in the mattress closing his eyes resting his weary head. I came back with the container and a bag of saltines.

"Yum." I said, getting into bed. He smiled listening to me eat. When he heard a crunch he looked over seeing me dipping a saltine cracker inside.

"Is that a saltine?"

"Yes." I said

He watched me eat then he shook his head turning to lie on his side. I sat back in heaven with my head against the headboard.

The next day Sophia walked into the bathroom seeing me come out of a stall sweating and pale.

"You okay?" She asked

I nodded going to the sink splashing my face.

"Will you be able to make it without Grissom for a few days?" She asked, as she washed her hands in a sink.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He and I are headed out of town on a case."

I walked past her to his office where he was clearing his desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he stood looking at my annoyed face.

"You are going away with…Sophia?"

"Yes, I just found out."

"With Sophia?"

"Sara, there is nothing to worry about." He said

"Sophia is someone I don't have to worry about?"

He walked around his desk kissing me. I moved back eyeing him.

"That won't make me forgive you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't come find you and talk about it. I will only be gone a few days."

"Then take Nick, or me with you."

"I wish I could, but Sophia has expertise needed to help with the case." He said, as he touched my hair.

"Just go." I said, moving away. He pulled me back kissing me again. I didn't move as he pulled me closer then he moved back kissing my head.

"When I come back we will go on a trip."

"I have heard that one before."

"I promise."

I nodded smiling letting him hold me. They went soon after packing things for the journey. I went to bed after eating some more ice cream. A loud banging at the door caused me to jump out of bed. I went to the door opening it seeing Brass looking upset.

"Sara, there has been an accident!"

I stared at him not comprehending what he was saying. He took me to the hospital then to the waiting room. A doctor came out to see us.

"Mrs. Grissom, your husband was brought in an hour ago. I am afraid that his injuries are severe."

"What do you mean?" I asked

The doctor looked at Brass a moment then he looked at me.

"He has a severe head injury and it has left him in a coma."

I swallowed feeling Brass touch my arm.

"What about the woman brought in as well?" Brass asked

"She was pronounced dead."

"I'll have to inform her family." Brass said

"We would appreciate that."

"My husband….when can I see him?"

"Now if you wish, but I must warn you that he does not look good."

I nodded taking Brass's hand.

"Sara, do you want me to come with you?" He asked

"Yes."

He walked with me down a long corridor to a door that the doctor opened. The first thing I heard in the room was the beeping sound of the heart monitor. Brass stayed at the door as I walked over seeing his head was bandaged with a ventilator over his mouth.

Taking his limp hand I slowly raised it kissing his fingers.

"What are his chances?" Brass asked

The doctor stood beside him looking at me by the bed.

"Not good."

Catherine came in the hospital seeing me sitting on the hallway floor holding my head.

"Sara, you okay?" She asked, kneeling down.

I looked at her wiping my eyes sniffing.

"He's going to die."

"You don't know that." She said

"What will I do?"

"You will get through this. Everyone will help you. You have to look after yourself."

I let her take me by the arms leading me to the cafeteria. She had me go home and rest as she stayed at the hospital waiting.

A week went by then another and still he did not wake up. I tried to not let my worry harm our child inside me. Another week and I began to think of myself as a widow. Then a phone call from the hospital at month later informed me that Grissom had woken and was asking for me. I ran to my car driving as fast as I could to the hospital. Reaching the door I took a moment to prepare myself then I opened the door seeing Grissom without the ventilator lying on the bed sleeping. Walking over I leaned down kissing his lips. He slowly opened his eyes seeing my crying one above.

"Hey." He said, with a raspy voice.

"Hey." I said, touching his face.

"How's the…baby?"

"Fine, kicking me."

I put my hand to my mouth crying as he pulled me down to his chest. On my ninth month he was able to come to work. I walked into see him in his office. He smiled kissing me on the lips as he looked at a jar on the shelf. I sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Didn't the doctor say you should take it easy?" He asked

"Yes, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing fine." He said

"Good."

"Why else did you come here?"

"Because I am bored and this baby is not coming anytime soon."

He smiled looking at me as I stood with difficulty rubbing my noticeable bulge. He put his hand over mine.

"You're only a day overdue."

"I can't sleep and I am hot all the time."

"I should have told you that Grissom babies take their time coming out into the world."

"Great, I have you in here."

He chuckled watching me move around the room. Catherine came in seeing me.

"Sara, look at you!"

"I rather you didn't." I said

"You look great."

"You do Sara." Grissom said

I made a sound walking around again. Catherine gave Grissom a look before walking over to him.

"Hodges wanted me to tell you that the print off the gun was inconclusive."

"Great." He said, sighing.

I only half listened as I rubbed my back feeling a slight twinge. Grissom looked over at me as I walked over to his desk looking at a beetle in a jar.

Catherine walked out waving at me as Grissom walked over putting his hands on my stomach.

"Sara, I want you to go home and have a nap. When I come home I will massage your feet."

"I would like that, but I want to walk around." I said, wincing some.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a back ache."

He nodded watching me in silence. I avoided his stare as I walked around again. He went to his desk sitting looking at me then he looked at some papers. I sat down on the couch taking a breath. As he signed a letter I leaned over the couch breathing deeply.

"Sara?"

"I…think the baby is coming!" I said

He stood coming over to me as I stood breathing better. He led me out to the car. At the hospital I laid in a bed trying to breathe as the pain hit me. Grissom sat behind me letting me lay against him as I tried to breath.

"That was a bad one." I said

"Your doing great." He said

"Sara, your fully dilated." The doctor said

"Good, let's get it out." I said, closing my eyes laying back.

Grissom kissed my head as I rested. A few minutes later I woke to a growing pain.

"It's coming." I said

"Push." The doctor said

I pushed screaming out then I fell against my husband.

"One more should do it." The doctor said

"You can do this." Grissom said

I sat up some pushing again. I screamed as I felt the baby push out. As I laid back breathing in and out fast the doctor held the baby wiping it off with a cloth.

"It's a boy."

"A boy, did he say a boy?" I asked

"Yes." Grissom said

The baby started crying as a nurse took him wrapped in a blue blanket showing him to us. I cradled the baby against me as Grissom looked down at the sleeping boy.

"What do we name him?"

"I was thinking Jack Henry Grissom." He said

"Hello Jack." I said

Having a baby at the house made me very scared. Grissom became a natural which shocked me. He chose to spend his time after work holding the baby while I went to bed. Many times I came out of the bedroom seeing him walking around with the baby in one arm and holding a cell phone in the other talking. I read a book about caring for a baby and Catherine gave me pointers.

After two weeks I felt comfortable with him in my arms. Jack was the perfect baby rarely crying and he had his dad's handsome features. I held him as I walked into the lab one day already seeing people coming over to make baby noises and ask me questions. Grissom appeared breaking the party up as he kissed me taking the baby walking to his office with me following.

He and I went in as the baby made little noises.

"I am glad you both came today."

"Why is that?" I asked, smiling as I dumped the big bag down in a chair.

"Because it is paperwork night and I don't want to do it." He said, looking at Jack.

I fed and changed the baby who went to sleep. As he slept in the car seat I brought in I shut the door walking over sitting on Grissom kissing him.

"When can I come to work?" I asked

"I think it is a little early."

"I am ready." I said

"You promised you would take three more weeks."

"Gris, I am ready."

"Three more weeks." He said

I groaned standing as he looked at me.

"Any other person you would say yes."

"Sara, I do not pick favorites."

"I think Warrick would argue with that."

Grissom sighed watching me look at Jack then at him.

"You promised me that you would not argue about the time off."

"I just had a baby. The loss of blood was getting to me."

"I took it to mean you would do it."

"Fine." I said

I went home with Jack right after. Jack fed and then went to bed leaving me to watch a movie. Grissom came in late hearing the baby cooing. He walked over seeing me in the baby's room walking around with Jack. I looked over seeing Grissom smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"You look beautiful."

"Hardly."

He walked over kissing me slowly then he took Jack holding him. I yawned walking out glancing back at them. Grissom laid down beside me kissing my neck making me move towards him.

"You can come back in one week."

"Really?" I asked, awake.

"Yes."

I kissed him fully on the mouth before taking it further.

We asked a next door neighbor to babysit as we went to work. I didn't think it would be difficult to leave the baby, but it was. As soon as we arrived at the lab I called to see how Jack was doing. Getting back to work was not hard to do. Once I was out on the scene it seemed as if I didn't lose a step.

A new case fell into my lap involving a woman who had been found by the side of the road. I drove up seeing the cops looking down at I assumed the body. They looked up seeing me coming and moved. I found the body gruesome looking like it had been dragged and then tossed. As I began to work I felt like something was not right. The cops that I was with seemed to be not guarding the scene but talking amongst themselves. As I bent over to look at the woman's purse that laid beside her I was hit over the head with something hard.

Grissom tried my cell phone a few hours later thinking it was strange that I would not answer. Brass drove out seeing police cars and my car flickering lights. He and his men walked over holding their guns looking around seeing two policemen in their cars lying on the seat dead. Brass saw my case next to the woman and he grabbed his phone. Grissom walked through the hallway looking around as he worried inside.

I moved my head feeling the pain in the back. As I moaned I heard someone talking my head was lifted and I was forced to drink something bitter. As I felt my mind become all hazy I realized that I was in a car.

Jack cried as Grissom held him in his office. He patted his back gently hearing calm down. Catherine came in looking at the baby.

"He knows his mommy is gone." She said

Grissom nodded kissing his head. Catherine took him and he stopped crying. Grissom sighed with relief as Catherine soothed the baby.

"I have to take him back home to the babysitter."

"I can take him." Catherine said

"Thank you."

"Any word?"

"None." Grissom said, looking worried.

A sound woke me making me partly aware of that I was trapped. I moved my head blinking seeing that I was in a box and my pants were wet. The box was being dragged somewhere.

"Hey, let me out!" I said, I cried.

The box went down with a thump and then left alone. I blinked looking around not seeing a lever to get out with. Water started to leak in drop by drop. The only light was at my feet dimly lighting it.

I started to panic breathing fast as I hit the box with my fist thinking about my baby and how I had to get out.

Grissom ran to the conference room looking at his tired team. He quickly set down a map on the table pointing to places.

"Thanks to some evidence left by the kidnapper's vehicle we were able to calculate where Sara could be. Now the red clay on the road can only be found in two places. Here at the Pinos hills and here at the Velarez Rocks area."

"Those places are a big distance apart." Catherine said

"We'll have two helicopters scan both areas. Catherine, I want you on one and I will be on the other. Nick and Greg take the Velarez Rock area by vehicle, and Warrick take the other."

Everyone moved as Grissom looked down hoping that I was all right.

I shook feeling water soaking my pants. I pounded and pounded hearing nothing. Closing my eyes I drifted to happier times.

Grissom rode in a helicopter looking at his screen that showed what was under the surface over Pinos Hills. He sighed not finding anything.

"Grissom!" Catherine called, over the ear piece in his ear.

"What?!"

"I found something on the ground. There is something under the ground and it looks like a person."

"Where are you?" He asked, looking around in the sky.

"There is an old junk yard."

"I know where that is. I'll be right there!"

He shouted orders to the pilot and then felt the helicopter make a sharp right. He prayed I was there alive. Catherine landed on the ground running towards the spot talking on her walkie talkie. She knelt down digging with her hat. The helicopters took off leaving us.

"Sara, I'm coming!" She shouted, aware of Grissom running over as well helping. They heard Greg over the radio saying they could not find the place. She ignored the voices and continued to dig. Grissom hit something hard as Catherine looked at him.

"We found it!" He said, digging faster. They brushed off the top seeing me as he shined a light down. Water was surrounding me up to my shoulders. Catherine yanked on the lid. Grissom helped after a few pulls it came open. Grissom leaned over touching my neck.

"She's alive!"

She nodded looking around for any explosives.

"I don't see any explosives."

Grissom pulled me up against him ignoring the cold from the water. Catherine lifted my legs lying me on the ground as Grissom smoothed my pale, cool skin.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

Catherine grabbed the radio talking into it. He kept talking to me checking my pulse. I slowly swallowed opening my weighted eye lids seeing his name on his black vest. He touched my cheek watching me shift my eyes from his name to his face.

"Hey." He said, smiling with relief.

I slowly lifted my hand to his face. He took my hand holding it. I searched his eyes then I closed mine going limp. He kissed my head as Catherine came over.

"It's going to take them a few minutes to find us."

He nodded looking up at her then he looked around. Catherine looked down at me then she looked over to the side.

"Grissom, what is that?"

He looked over seeing a small tripod with a little camera on it. He got up walking over.

"Whoever took Sara is watching us." He said

Catherine looked at him then she looked around. Grissom silently walked back over to where I lay picking me up in his arms. He motioned Catherine to move. They walked across the sandy ground looking around with a flashlight. Catherine radioed the others hearing static. She tried calling not getting service.

I moaned against his chest coughing winching. Grissom looked at me as I put my hand on my chest. He worried as I wheezed breathing for a few moments.

"Grissom, I think I hear sirens!" Catherine said, breaking through his thoughts.

He listened faintly hearing them.

"A few miles away." He said

Catherine looked at me in his arms.

"Is she okay?"

"I can hear her wheezing."

I coughed again grimacing. Grissom lowered me to the ground watching me touch my chest again.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Chest….hurts!"

Catherine knelt down looking at me.

"Do you have a tightness?" She asked

"Yes." I said, opening my eyes.

"Where are they?!" Grissom asked, standing looking around.

"You're going to be okay." Catherine said, holding my hand.

I nodded at her, before closing my eyes. The sirens came closer and finally arrived. Grissom lowered me on the awaiting stretcher looking whiter and it worried him. He rode along holding my hand. The doctor came to see him an hour after they arrived at the hospital telling him I had a mild heart attack. He closed his eyes leaning back against the wall devastated.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, come with me." She said, allowing him to follow her. They both walked down a long corridor till they reached a room. Grissom came in seeing I was awake lying down in a bed. He leaned over kissing me then he took my hand.

"The doctor said you will be fine."

"I…had a heart attack."

"You are going to be fine."

I stared at him seeing he was scared as I was. I squeezed his hand in mine then I looked over at the heart monitor that was beeping slowly.

I was allowed home after a week. Grissom had me lay down in bed. I wanted to see Jack. He brought the baby in so I could hold him. I relaxed looking at the baby as Grissom sat on the bed watching.

"Hungry?" He asked

"No." I said

Jack looked at me knowing who I was. He whimpered as I pulled him against me holding him closely. Tears came to my eyes as I sniffed.

Grissom touched my blanket covered leg.

"I'm all right." I said "I just think if I had died."

"You're going to be fine." He said

I touched his hand nodding. Jack went to sleep and I allowed Grissom to take him. Then he came back to lay in bed with me. He looked at me as I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling touching his hand resting on my stomach.

"When can I work?" I asked

"Not for a few weeks."

I moved my head looking at him.

"Doctors orders."

"Yours or the real doctor?"

"I am a real doctor."

I smiled faintly.

"Okay."

He went to work and came home as I rested spending time with Jack. I longed for work, but Jack was my immediate concern. I laid him down in his crib watching him go to sleep. He seemed content after a full tummy. I smiled seeing more of Grissom in him. Coming out of his room I saw Grissom opening mail at the desk. He looked at me then went back to a letter.

"How was your day, dear?" He asked

"Good, how was yours?" I asked

"Busy." He said, putting the mail on the desk before looking at me.

"I made dinner." I said

"I smell it. How is Jack?"

"Sleeping." I smiled, before kissing him. He moved back touching my cheek. "You have some color tonight."

I took his hand leading him to the kitchen. He watched me take out a casserole out of the oven laying it on the stove.

"What is that?" He asked

"Um…it's supposed to me vegetarian lasagna, but I didn't have noodles so now its eggplant casserole."

He nodded as I got a knife cutting it in squares.

"So when can I come back?"

"You ask me that every night." He said

I handed him a plate with food on it.

"Grissom, I am ready."

"I say you're not." He said, taking the fork I offered then taking a bite. "Mmm this is good."

I followed him into the living room sitting on the couch. He ate some more glancing at me as I stared at him holding my plate at my lap.

"When will you say I am ready?"

"You had a heart attack and I don't think you should work long hours just yet."

"I had a mild heart attack, Grissom." I said "I can work in the lab."

"No." He said, before taking a bite of food.

I looked down at my plate not hungry. He watched me put the plate on the coffee table then I sighed sitting back on the couch.

"Grissom, what are you afraid of?"

He chewed looking at me then at the untouched food on the table.

"I am feeling better. Even the doctor said I was better. He gave me the all clear and yet you will not let me."

I looked at him seeing he was watching me with a concerned look.

"I can work now. I am more than ready to do it."

"Maybe I am not." He said

"Why?"

He sighed looking at my plate again.

"You should eat."

"I am not hungry."

He ate again sighing again.

"Please tell me." I said

He placed his plate next to mine looking at me.

"Sara, I saw you on the ground that night and I….see you there all the time now. You had a heart attack and it scared me. I almost lost you and I am not willing to let that happen again!"

He stood walking over to the desk looking down. I stood walking over putting my head against his shoulder.

"Grissom, I know you are scared. I can see it in your eyes now."

"Then you understand why I am being careful." He said

"No, I don't." I said, making him turn around and look at me. "Gris, I did have a heart attack, but I am still standing here with you. It scared me to, but you told me once before that we can't live in fear that something might happen. This is who we are."

He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I knew it would happen again someday." He said

"What?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"That you would start quoting me again." He said, smiling a little.

I smiled watching as he moved kissing my head then he leaned his against mine. He closed his eyes sighing as I closed mine.

"You can work again in the lab only, but you are on light duty until I say otherwise." He said

I lifted my head looking at him.

"Thank you."

Grissom looked over to Jacks bedroom door hearing the baby make a sound.

"I'll see to him." He said, letting me go. I watched him go into the baby's room knowing he was still worried.

I began my light duty work at the lab the next night. I finished with my half shift walking into see Grissom at his desk.

"I got the results from Greg's case." I said, showing him the paper. He looked at his watch then took the paper from me.

"Looks good." He said, putting the paper down. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I said

"Good." He said

I walked over to his chair leaning down rubbing his shoulders. He sighed leaning back enjoying my massage.

"How's the baby?" I asked

"He's fine."

I kissed his hair breathing in his scent.

"Do you want take out tonight?" I asked

"Will you be awake that late?" He asked

"I am always awake."

He smiled looking at his papers on his desk. He looked up at me pointing to his lips. I leaned down kissing him.

"Am I intruding?" Warrick asked, as he stood at the door. I moved to stand as Grissom looked at the man.

"I was just leaving." I said

Warrick smiled as I walked past him out the door.

Jack was fussy as I walked around with him when I came home. He finally settled after I gave him a bottle. He looked at me as he drank. I turned on the TV sitting on the couch glancing down at the baby then up at the screen. He was finished and I lifted him against me rubbing his back waiting for a burp. He seemed interested in my hair as I waited. I felt him pull it with his fingers. When he burped I put him down in my arms again.

Grissom came home as I walked out seeing him. He smiled at me seeing a sleeping Jack in my arms. He kissed me then looked at his son.

"He just went to sleep." I said, quietly.

Grissom took him as I looked down at our son.

"He's perfect." I said

"Yes, he is."

I smiled as Grissom walked away with him. We ate then Grissom took me to bed. I moved around in bed hearing the baby cry. Grissom sat up looking at me then he walked out of the room. I sat up feeling sick. Grissom came back in with the baby as he looked over seeing I was not in bed. He knocked on the bathroom door as I threw up.

"Honey?" He called

"I'll be right out." I said

He listened to me throw up again then I came out sweating.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." I said, touching Jacks head then I went back to bed.

The next week came and went and I knew that I was pregnant again. I walked into the lab going to Grissom's office seeing he was coming out as I came in.

"Sorry." I said, bumping into him.

"What's up?" He asked

"Well, I do have to tell you something."

"You're pregnant." He said

I opened my mouth in shock.

"Sara, I knew the first time you ran into the bathroom." He said

"So, you're not unhappy about it?" I asked

"Not at all." He said

"Okay."

He looked at his watch then at me again.

"I have a meeting."

"Right." I said, moving.

He nodded going out as I just stood in his office wondering what just happened. Grissom came back in closing the door putting his papers in a chair then he pulled me against him kissing me. I moaned as he moved back looking at me.

"I am very happy." He said

"Good." I said

"Are you happy?"

"It hasn't sunk in yet."

He smiled grabbing his papers again rushing out.

As the months went by Jack started to crawl and I got bigger. He seemed to be getting into everything and I could hardly keep up with him and the lab, but I made myself. Grissom grew worried because I was taking on so much. He and I came home one night. I got out of my side only to be pushed up against the door by my husband. He touched my rounding stomach then he looked at me.

"Sara, I wanted to talk to you."

"Is this going to be a lecture?" I asked, sighing.

"No, I just think you should rest more."

"You know I can't." I said "I have Jack and work. Two important areas in my life."

"Honey, work is important, but your health is far more important."

"I am fine, and the baby's fine."

"Not for long the way you are going."

I put my hand on his.

"Grissom, don't worry. I did this before I can do it again."

"I am not so sure."

He looked at me in concern.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said

"I will be fine."

He reluctantly let it drop as I walked past him to go to the house. Jack was in bed sleeping as I checked on him. Grissom walked into the bedroom changing as I closed his door joining Grissom in the bedroom. He sat on the bed reading as I climbed in beside him laying on my back touching my stomach as I looking at the ceiling.

"I am tired." I said, yawning.

"You should be." He said

"I am also craving something." I said

He nodded flipping a page from a book. I touched his arm rubbing it.

"Gris, can you get me something?"

"What would you like?"

"Cheese and peanut butter."

He closed the book he held looking at me.

"I don't think we have peanut butter."

"Cheese then." I said

He put the book down getting the cheese. When he came in with a plate of cheese I was fast asleep. He sighed looking at me then he walked back out. In the morning I rolled over feeling for him. He moved sleeping. I looked over at him then I moved closer smiling. He seemed oblivious to me getting closer and closer. I breathed in his scent closing my eyes as I buried my face in his chest. He moved clearing his throat keeping his eyes closed.

"What are you doing, dear?" He asked

"You smell good." I said

He smiled faintly as I put my face in his neck.

"Are you having another craving?"

"I must be." I said

He chuckled as I held onto him breathing in and out deeply. He moved his head kissing me. I moved back settling my head on his pillow touching his cheek with my fingers.

"Jack must be up by now." He said

"True." I said

My finger went over his lips as he stared at me. He moved on his side touching my face. The baby made a noise.

"I better go." I said

He watched me move and go out the door. He sighed looking at the empty side then he closed his eyes again. I held Jack as I walked around with him. He pointed to the floor whimpering meaning he wanted down. I let him down and he went crawling. He seemed interested in the bedroom. I followed him standing at the door watching as he stopped beside the bed sitting up pointing to Grissom looking at me. I smiled as he looked at the floor then he looked up at his daddy. He moved closer and with his fingers he pulled himself up standing looking at Grissom. I put my hand to my mouth making a sound as I watched this. Grissom moved hearing me.

"Sara?"

"Look behind you." I said

He turned seeing the baby standing by the bed holding onto the wooden frame.

"Look at you!" He said, pulling Jack up into the air with his arms raised. Jack laughed moving his arms and legs around. "You're a big boy!"

"I can see he's going to smarter than his mom." I said, walking over to my closet.

"Sara, he will probably be smarter than both of us put together. What he just did proves that he is intelligent."

Jack laughed again as Grissom blew into his stomach. I chuckled looking over at them. Grissom sat up holding him out as before. Grissom stood holding the baby against him as he walked over to me. I took out a shirt looking at Jack.

"He is going to be a brilliant scientist."

"We don't know that." I said

"Well whatever he chooses to do we will support him."

I nodded smiling.

"Now, I think we need some breakfast." He said, turning and leaving the room talking to Jack.

I rubbed my stomach while I looked at a report in the hallway the next week. I didn't want Grissom to worry, but I was feeling worn. I walked to the lab seeing Nick working on a blanket.

"Did you see the misspelled word in this report?" I asked, watching him look at the paper in my hand.

"No."

"I did, its victims, not vistims." I said

"Good thing you read it." He said

"Grissom would have gone on a rampage." I said

"Why would I go on a rampage?" Grissom asked

I jumped seeing him standing at the door.

"Is that the report?" He asked

I looked down at the paper then I hid it behind me.

"No."

He looked at me then at Nick.

"I trust it will be on my desk in an hour."

"You got it." Nick said

I nodded as he leveled his stare at me.

"What he said." I said

"Mmhmm." Grissom said, before leaving.

I sighed looking back at Nick who gave me a look.

As promised the report was on his desk an hour later. I felt the baby kicking hard. I walked into the breakroom wishing it would stop. Getting a water I turned finding Grissom walking in looking at me curiously.

"You look like you're in pain. You okay?"

"The baby's kicking me hard." I said

He walked over feeling. I watched his face as he looked down letting his hand move around my belly.

"Hmm." He said

I drank some water as he continued to touch my stomach.

"When is the next doctor's appointment?"

"Next week." I said

I winched as he looked at me.

"I am sure the baby will get tired soon."

"I hope so." I said, winching again.

He nodded leaving. I rubbed my stomach winching. After work I slept in bed as Grissom read beside me. I moaned moving to my back sleeping again. Grissom put down his book reaching over touching my stomach feeling some powerful kicks. He rubbed my stomach as I moaned moving my head to the side. The baby settled down and I was able to sleep.

The next week the doctor's appointment went well. I came back to work feeling happy. Grissom was pleased as well. The next month was my sixth. I was busy with a heavy work load plus Jack was learning how to walk. I was tired, but I didn't let Grissom see it. Until one day after a grueling case. I was walking down the hallway exhausted and my stomach hurt. The baby was thrashing inside me and that was making me feel worse. Grissom met with three of us walking down the hallway talking about a case. I followed Nick and Greg not really able to keep up with all that was going on. Towards the end of our mobile meeting I could not concentrate anymore. I clutched my stomach stopping as they kept walking. All I wanted to do was lay down. I swallowed disorientated.

"Sara, can you tell…..?" Catherine said, running over to me. She stopped talking as she looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head unable to answer. The baby suddenly stopped moving and I fell to the ground faintly hearing a voice.

"Sara!"

I felt myself reaching the surface. Voices from somewhere were the only sound I could hear. I didn't grasp what was being said, but the word baby was used often. I had to get up.

"Mmm." I moaned, hearing someone walk over taking my hand.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

I moved opening my eyes slowly seeing Grissom looking at me. I was in a hospital.

"Grissom." I said

He rubbed my hand. I let my hand go other my stomach not feeling the baby I looked down.

"I can't…feel the baby." I said "Where is the baby?!"

"Calm down, the baby is still with you." Grissom said

"I can't feel it move!"

"It's okay. The doctor said that the baby is okay, but you're not."

I swallowed feeling strange. Grissom kissed my head and I calmed down.

"Everything is okay." He said

I went to sleep feeling his comforting words. When I woke next it was raining and Grissom was not in the room. I rubbed my belly still not feeling movement. Tears came down my cheeks. Grissom came in to the dimly lit room sitting on the bed rubbing my hand.

"Sara, what's the matter?"

"The baby is dead. I killed it!"

"I told you the baby is still alive." He said

"It's not moving!"

He rubbed my hand as I sniffed.

"She is going to be fine."

I looked at him.

"She?" I asked

He nodded.

"The doctor told me."

"We didn't want to know."

"He told me, because I wanted to know."

"So, he said….she's alive?"

"Yes honey."

I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"He put you on bedrest because he said this is going to be difficult time."

"I was fine with Jack."

"I know, but sometimes with any pregnancy it can be hard."

Grissom moved till he was lying beside me his arms went around me as he kissed my head.

"You have the boy you wanted and I get the girl I wanted." He said

"Do you wish Jack was a girl?"

"No, I wanted a boy, but I also wanted a girl to." He said "I want her to look like you."

I closed my eyes against his chest.

"I want her to have everything except your stubbornness."

"Without that I am not myself." I said

He didn't say anything more. I slept against him dreaming of two children. I relented staying home to rest. The babysitter took over Jacks care so I would not move around.

My ninth month was almost starting as Grissom sat at his desk reading. His beeper went off making him jump. Seeing it was from me he picked up his cell phone running out of the lab. I laid in a room feeling relieved after a big contraction hit. Grissom came in touching my hand.

"I just had one." I said

"Bad?"

"Very." I said

He nodded.

The doctor came in with a nurse checking me. I closed my eyes resting as I waited.

"The baby will be coming in a few hours." He said, standing.

"Hours!" I said

"Sometimes it takes time." He said "Do you want some ice chips?"

"Yes." I said

The nurse went to get some as the doctor walked out. Grissom sat on the bed holding my hand as he rubbed my blanket covered leg.

"Catherine has Jack."

Good." I said

I was given a cup of ice chips to eat. I swallowed the last mouthful handing the cup the Grissom. Closing my eyes I tried to sleep. I felt another contraction starting. Grissom watched me become restless as my hand tightened around his.

"It hurts!" I said

"You can do this. Just breathe."

I nodded breathing.

"You're doing well." Grissom said

"It's getting worse!"

"Sara, just breathe through it."

"You do it!" I said

He said nothing watching me. I felt it go as I relaxed again.

"Another bad one." I said

He nodded watching me. The contractions started to intensify. I tried to breathe and take it easy. Grissom sat on the bed watching me. The doctor came in checking on my progress. He gave us the thumbs up then took us to the delivery room. I pushed feeling as if this baby was never going to come out. I pushed again feeling the baby come out. A cry hurt our ears as the doctor handed the baby to one of the nurses. Grissom took her walking over to me. I was struck at how beautiful she was. Grissom smiled at me then he looked down at his daughter.


End file.
